A Family At Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sparkle asks if she was adopted and learns a valuable lesson from her parents. Rated T for mention of death. Tickles in the end. Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**Requested by Mimic-Me101. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sparkle. Elle belongs to Mimic-Me101 and Ben 10 and it's characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Family At Heart<strong>

Sparkle had been thinking about it ever since she had seen the movie, which had mentioned the one thing she was thinking about.

Adoption.

Was she adopted? She felt like she was missing a part of herself and the three year old decided to find out. She went to find her parents.

Feedback and Elle were resting on the hammock together, both smiling as they were reminiscing their honeymoon they had just come back from after getting married. They were both happy. They then saw Sparkle come towards them and Feedback helped her up on the hammock.

"Mommy? Daddy? Am I adopted?" she asked.

The one question that a parent is probably the most startled to hear from a little child is the adoption question. Feedback and Elle looked at each other.

"Sparkle, baby girl," said Feedback. "Let's go find your aunt Rachel."

Sparkle was confused, but didn't argue and the three found Rachel in the living room reading a book. She looked up when she saw them. "Hey, guys. What's up?" she asked.

"Sparkle was wondering if she was adopted," said Elle.

Rachel froze at the question. She hadn't expected that. She looked at Sparkle and motioned the little Conductoid to come to her. She did and was soon in her aunt's lap.

"Sparkle," she started. "Yes, you were adopted after I had found you and freed you from the Knights."

Sparkle remembered those mean tin cans very well. They always tried to capture her aunt and her family. She looked up at her aunt.

"Why did the Knights have me? Did my real parents not want me?"

Rachel flinched at the three year old's question and didn't know how to tell her. The disk that Ghostfreak had found when they rescued the little one showed the raid, Sparkle's parents dying and the little one's kidnapping. She decided to tell Sparkle the truth.

"Sweetie, the Knights killed your parents and they died while doing their best to protect you."

Sparkle looked sad and began to cry, running away to the playroom to be alone. Rachel stopped Feedback and Elle from moving.

"She just needs some time," she said to the couple and they nodded, but were still sad that their baby girl was crying and they cried a little too.

* * *

><p>Sparkle had moved to her parent's room after a bit and sat on the bed. She then heard her father and mother come in. "Hey, baby girl," said her father, who picked her up and Sparkle clung to him, crying as he comforted her.<p>

Elle rubbed her daughter's back and she and Feedback looked at each other with sad looks. Sparkle finally stopped crying then and hugged her father.

"Daddy? Mommy? Are you both mad at me?" she asked, sounding hurt.

Feedback rocked her. "No, sweetie, we're not," he said. "We just weren't expecting that question."

Sparkle didn't look convinced, but Elle decided to comfort her daughter and gently took the little one from Feedback, who understood that Elle was going to try and comfort Sparkle with her motherly love.

"Sparkle, it's okay that you were adopted. It means that someone loves you very much and are proud to call you their daughter," said Elle. "Remember, your two aunts were adopted too."

Elle was referring to Rachel and Sasha, who indeed were adopted long ago. "It doesn't matter if you were adopted or not, because all of us are a family together and nothing is going to change that."

Feedback smiled at his wife. He loved that she could comfort a child without a problem. It made him glad that he had asked her to marry him and become Sparkle's mother.

Sparkle now looked up at her mother. "So, it's okay?" she asked.

Feedback answered that time. "Yes, it is. Don't ever doubt that, baby girl," he said as he and Elle then started to tickle Sparkle to cheer her up. Sparkle laughed and her laughter filled the whole mansion and Rachel smiled when she heard her young niece laughing.

"It doesn't matter where we come from, we're a family at heart and that's what counts," she said to Rook, who agreed with her as Sparkle's laughter stopped and the two Conductoids and part Conductoid came downstairs with smiles, making everyone else smile as well.

* * *

><p><strong>It's okay if you were adopted, because it means that someone who wasn't your mother (or father) loved you enough to take you in and raise you as their own.<strong>

**Please review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
